John (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. John is son of fallen angel Azazel former heaven and hell general and human witch Samantha. Azazel knew he had to rise John to be ready figth for his life and those he will love, espcecially his sister Emilia and too because John mother was witch who fights againts supernatural powers who tried harm humankind. So with this start John rised to be ready almost everything. It was also John idea to create ``Save the nephilims brigade`` with his father. John takes leadership of brigade along side his sister Emilia, with Azazel being advisor and necerssary back when needed. John had many figths with heaven and hell forces and many other planetary or cosmic forces, when he journed around universe finding nephilims and give them choice to join up brigade. He became good friends with Carl and Marth two nephilims who saved multiverse their own way. Story Blogs Those who want, no more: ''' ''I am John and this is my story ''| ' ''Don`t worry, knigth has arrived '| 'Succubus demon at the base Nephilim Saga'': Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim | First mission, haunted house | Circus is town ''| ''Bad memories ''| ''Come to look show? ''| ''Show of lifetime ''| ''Trap is ready ''| ''Revenge is sweet ''| ''Wait, you didn`t do it ''| ''We are sorry and new allies ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1'' | ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! (coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga: 'Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '| 'Visiting planet Terra '| 'Suppose be normal hunting trip '| 'Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram '| 'Finding nephilims, with help of Jane '| 'Kain`s trap '| 'Brothers meet firts time '| 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '| 'I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' '' '' 'Trapped and Separated Saga: ' This is bad, very bad | Despression hits hard '| ' Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... 'Clash of five armies Saga: ' ''...we will FIGTH!!! ''| Recap for seven years '| ' Heroes are unsure about themselves '| ' Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Universe is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Prophesy Saga: ' ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: ' ''Darkness has risen ''| Great police force has fallen | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness '''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Paradox, wut the fu.....'' Armageddon Saga: ''' ''Going wendigo hunt '' '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: John first victim of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome tournament of magic and science Saga: ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality John appears as young man with black hair and silver colour eyes. John usually wears a dark teal outfit, when mission. But when he is his free time he wears mostly a black sleeveless long dress coat, black pants and shoes, double black belts and a black choker. He has two wings which he can sproud out or retact at will. Even John may look outside as strict or not for joke guy, he is completely opposite. He is very laid back and get himself troubled many times, but he is somehow survived most of them. There is many times when John stubid barvery has save everyone or doomed all. His sister Emilia is always behind her and try keep up for his brother for getting trouble. Emilia is also most worried and lecturing person toward Johm for his recless behaviour. John and Azazel has deep father and son bond between them. This may because Azazel has seen one of his sons getting kill before his eys, he don`t want to happen to John. They are always joking around and having fun in free time or training. Emilia and Samantha ae always worried how much brating their training room can handle as these two take thing take up a notch. John is also helpless ladies man and playboy. He like to show his charm to all beatifull womens and try hit them when he has a change. It is actually funny to others that when he is doing sometime else than hitting women he acts like rascal, but when he try seduce ladies he turn to english gentleman. John most memorable moment was when he tough that pointed ears girl was elf and trouble being surronded by demons. Of course John rush like knigth in shining armour to safe this girl and offer shelter in their base to this elf firl. But back in Save the nephilims bridage base others find quicly that this ``elf girl`` was actually succubus demon.... Personal Statitics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 9, febryary 1565, earth, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''London, United Kindom '''Weight: 70 kg Height: 185 cm Likes: ''' '''Dislikes: '''Dishonest people '''Eye Color: Green, with blue glow, blank stare in berseker stage. Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Play baseball with Marth and Carl, fishing with Azazel, Marth and Carl. Values: '''Honest frienship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: Father: The Joker, Mother: The Great Witch Sister: Emilia Status: Alive Affiliation: Nephilim brigade Previous Affiliation: Themes: John gunsinlger theme Nephilim showdown!/ Carl, John, Emilia and Marth team battle theme! Carl fused with Existence/Ligth of Hope theme!/Heroes last stand against Darkness!!! John the hunter/John theme when he is hunting supernatural beings This how you fool hell and heist nephilims from there!/Team Nephilim Bridage! Team nephilim, Sonny, Augustus versus Sarcassos and Dalemens/Day when supernatural and aliens saved earth from destruction! Brother and sister, one lonewolf and badass nephilim!/Team 1 against Darkness! Emilia and John!/Unrivalled sibling team against evil forces!!! Power and abilites Tier: 4-A Name: John, whole name John Fergus Willburg, Johnny by Emilia, The Playboy, Second vice president of Save then nephilim organization Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Hundred years old Classification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Time Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Shapeshifting (complete transfomation), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly, nephilims can regenerate from their angel side which is non physical), Light Magic (Type 2), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation (Via magic), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Non-Physical Interaction, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy (As child of angel, nephilims can read others mind and talk with each others), Nephilim Smite (Needs physical touch), Berserk Mode (when giving to rage, this also triples nephilims power), Force Armor Generation (around his body), Omnilingualism (nephilims like John cam speak any language, what is in multiverse), Telekinesis (Type 1), Nephilim Aura (Explosive, John can unleash ligth blue flame aura around him to heal others or destroy solar systems), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (By Hypernova and Bullet Hell), Acausality (Type 1, By being child of seraph), Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level, (John is not strong as his father, but is show capable destroy galaxy content in short time at full power.) Speed: Massively FTL+, (John can fly and react about trillion times faster than light. Can keep up with his father while flying or training.) Lifting Strength: Class Y, (with telekinesis, can also extend his force field to crap things far away from him. In John case distance can be astronomical) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, (Nephilim body creates energy armour around body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or body uses regeneration too much.) Stamina: Superhuman+, '(Like her sister John has too destroy dozens of galaxies, before quitting for day) 'Range: Melee, (With his wings, which can extend two meters), Interstellar,' '(With abilties and teleporting) Standart equipment: Two Pistol, where he uses magic bullets made by his mother, these bullet has capacity kill lower level angels and demons and harming stronger ones. Or then he uses his own energy create bullets various power level as long he has enery left to fight. Intelligence: Gifted, (Knows many spells what his mother has teached to him, but it still lower in magic cast than his sister. Knows many martials arts and is skilled energy and matter manipulator thans to his father.) Weaknesesses: ''' *Angel sword can hurt and slow him, Seraph blade can kill him if hit vital spot, Archangel sword can kill him even he got slice of that sword, if there is no outside help to heal him. *Being nephilim he has minor weakness in his heritage, rage. When angered enough his angel side takes over and John turns berseker, who can`t tell friend from foe. Howewer John is almost mastered his rage control and rarely turns berseker. In berseker state nephilims have complete insensitivity to pain. '''Notable attacks/Tecniques: *'Wing blade/Shield:' John uses his wings as sharp weapons or shield to block attacks. *'Power up: '''With this angels and nephilims boost their own stats to various or straigth to maxium level. *'Nephilim Rage: Whenever John gives his rage, he will turn berseker which cant tell friend from foe. When giving rage she enters berseker state where she cant tell friend from foe. Howewer this state gives him complete insensitivity to pain and also triples his base power. *'Light Magic: '''With this John can heal others and banish even legions of demonic beings away and hurt even demon god level demons. *'Angelic Light: 'With this John can create light based construct like weapons which can harm even demon god level demons. *'Holy Fire: 'With this John has bring even sronger than himself demons to knees. *'Smite: 'John can kill his foes with this move. Howewer it needs physical touch and 3 second charge time. *'Unique Soul: 'Being nephilim, John`s soul has fused with angel side. This gives John high resistance to soul manipulation. Example John`s soul can`t be removed, but it cannot be either healed by soul manipulation. Healing John`s soul needs energy from angel or other nephilim. *'Hypernova: John unleash his aura with explosion capable destroy about quarter galaxy. *'Bullet hell:' John takes his pistols and start uses his own energy create bullets which can penetrate even higher being skin like seraph angels and demon gods. He can`t use full power bullets than around 2500 times, when he becames exhausted and bullets energy level will start drop. Feats: *Like his sister, he has too combined his angelic energy and matter manupulation to create planets. *John is also good tactical in battle and has bringed many demon god level demons their knees by cunning and playing time. Note: *Stats ready, howewer there will be changes in future... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inclonclussive Matches: Trivia *Nephilims like John can speak and understand angelic language enochian. Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Hybrids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Leaders Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Antiheroes